Merry Christmass
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Selas Riddle hatte meine Story GEKLAUT. Hier die deutsche und die englische Originalversion Weihnachten in der Rumtreiberzeit. Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor haben beide die gleiche Idee ...


**Erstens: Ich habe gerade den Adrenalinschock meines Lebens bekommen. Viele werden sich nun wundern, warum diese Geschichte hier noch einmal auftaucht. Ganz einfach. Weil es MEINE ist.**

**Ich habe davon gehört, dass Storys geklaut werden, aber passiert ist es mir bisher noch nie. Diese Story, war eine meiner ersten und ich war und bin wirklich stolz auf sie. Um so entsetzter war ich, als ich sie heute hier entdeckt habe. Noch dazu, wo sie hier bei sogar noch besteht.**

**Merry Christmas wurde damals von mir, unter dem Namen Precious Chantara am 21. 08. 2002 veröffentlicht und jeder, der mir nicht glaubt, kann das über die Suche auf dieser Seite nachprüfen.**

**Am 28. 07. 2005 habe ich sie dann noch einmal als Übersetzung ins englische veröffentlicht und zwar unter meinem jetzigen Nickname. Was auch nachgeürpüft werden kann.**

**Als Autor einer Fanfiction kann man sich zwar nicht auf das Urheberrecht berufen, aber hinter jeder Story stecken die persönlichen Gedanken und Ideen des Autors und einen Haufen Arbeit. Man feilt an Sätzen, schreibt um, muss erst einmal auf den Plot kommen. Und eine Story einfach zu kopieren und seinen Namen drunter zu setzten ist echt**

**DAS ALLERLETZTE!**

**SELAS RIDDLE du bist bei mir untendurch. Das sage ich dir ganz ehrlich. Wenn ich meine Story noch irgendwo anders unter deinem Namen finde dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen!**

**Hier noch einmal die beiden ORIGINALE:**

Merry Christmass – oder auf wen der Baum fiel

Die Dämmerung brach an und tauchte Hogwarts in das rotgoldene Licht der Abendsonne. Der Schnee um die dicken Mauern des Schlosses glitzerte und funkelte, als hätte jemand einen ganzen Sack voller Diamanten verstreut. Im Inneren herrschte reges Treiben. Die Vorbereitungen für den großen Weihnachtsball liefen auf Hochtouren. Meterhohe Tannen wurden aufgestellt und mit bunten Kugeln und Lametta geschmückt. Weihnachtsmusik lag in der Luft und nahezu überall zog der Duft frischgebackener Plätzchen von der Küche herauf.

"Gleich fällt er um!"

"Nein, Sirius, das wird er nicht. Hagrid hält ihn fest."

"Noch. Warte es nur ab, Arthur. Ich sage dir, dieser Baum fällt heute noch. Und zwar genau auf den Slytherin-Tisch."

"Ich hoffe nicht", brummte Arthur Weasley nur und konnte sich dennoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Nein, nein, Sirius. Der Baum steht, wie alle anderen Bäume auch, wie angegossen. Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen."

Doch wenn er dachte, er könne Sirius Black damit zum Schweigen bringen, irrte er sich gewaltig.

"Aber stell dir das doch mal vor. Stelle es dir ruhig mal bildlich vor: Da sitzen sie. Alle Slytherins gestriegelt und gebürstet auf einem Haufen. Und dann... ", er legte eine theatralische Pause ein und setzte eine feierliche Miene auf, "BAAM! Stürzt der Baum auf sie herab. Und begräbt all die lieben kleinen Slytherins unter sich. Knochenbrüche, ausgerenkte Schultern... ." Sirius seufzte.

"Nun reicht es aber. Als Vertrauensschüler und auch als dein Freund muss ich dir sagen, das du eine äußerst rege Fantasie hast und eine viel zu große Klappe für einen Hogwartsschüler im 2. Jahrgang. Und nun raus mit dir, bevor du etwas anstellst. Du kommst erst wieder rein, wenn alles fertig ist. Deine Freunde James, Remus oder Peter brauchst du auch nicht zu schicken."

Grinsend machte Sirius, dass er aus der Halle kam. Arthur Weasley sah ihm Stirn runzelnd hinterher und ließ die Bäume von da an keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen.

Ca. Eine Stunde zuvor:

Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape saßen am Rande der großen Halle und beobachteten das Ganze.

"Sind die Bäume denn schon einmal umgefallen?"

"Was soll die Frage, Sev?"

"Ich meine, sie binden sie nur an, oder?"

"Nein. Sie werden mit einem Festhaltezauber gesichert. Was denkst du denn."

"Aber sie könnten doch theoretisch umfallen, oder?"

"Theoretisch. Aber was würde das denn nützen?"

"Mensch Lucius, das war doch nur eine Frage. Ich hab mir nur mal überlegt, was passieren würde, wenn so ein Baum umfällt."

"Chaos würde es geben."

Snape fing an zu Grinsen. "Stell dir mal vor, wenn so eine große, schön geschmückte Tanne auf die Gryffindors fällt."

Lucius lächelte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. Nachdenklich sah er Severus an. "Du hast Recht."

"Was?"

"Du hast Recht. Snape, das war eine ausgezeichnete Idee." Lucius stand auf und ging auf den Ausgang der Halle zu.

"Was? Was war eine gute Idee? MALFOY! Was hast du vor?"

"Warte es ab!"

Der Abend ging und die Nacht des Balls kam.

Es wurde ein rauschendes Fest. Schüler wie Lehrer feierten ausgelassen. Die Hauselfen hatten ein wahres Meisterwerk vollbracht: Es gab Plätzchen und Kuchen im Überfluss.

Zu Arthur Weasleys großer Erleichterung passierte nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Zumindest nichts, das erwähnenswert gewesen wäre. Also abgesehen von den paar besoffenen Erstklässlern, die irgendwie an eine Flasche Sekt gelangt waren, oder Hagrids Hund Storm, der von einigen – auch schon etwas angeheiterten – Schülern in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt worden war und in seinem panischen Fluchtversuch das Schlagzeug der Live-Band zerstörte.

Dumbledore erhob sich und setzte zu einer kurzen Rede an. Um sich Gehör zu verschaffen stieß er dreimal mit einem der goldenen Löffel gegen sein Glas. In diesem Moment hörte man ein Krachen, dann ein ohrenbetäubendes Splittern. Die Schüler und auch die Lehrer blickten sich erstaunt und suchend um. Nur zwei in der breiten Masse grinsten in freudiger Erwartung.

Und der Baum fiel ... .

ENDE

**Merry Christmass – or: who was hit by the tree?**

All the characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling (unfortunateley) and I won't dare to claim anything else. Of course, I have to mention that I don't want to make money with this etc, etc...

And by the way, please note that this is only a translation. My friend did this, and she's not a native speaker. So there might be mistakes in it...

And please: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!

Twilight was closing in, and it set Hogwarts into the red and gold light of the evening sun. The snow around the massive walls of the castle sparkled and twinkled as if someone had scattered a whole sack of diamonds. On the inside, there was a buzz of activity. The preparations for the great Christmas ball were at their maximum. Firs that were several metres high were being arranged and decorated with colorful bowls and tinsel. Christmas music was in the air and the smell of fresh cookies had spread almost everywhere.

"It will fall in a moment!"

"No, Sirius, won't. Hagrid's holding it."

„Yet. Just wait, Arthur. I tell you, that tree will fall down in this very night. In fact, it will fall right on the Slytherins' table."

"I don't hope so", grumbled Arthur Weasly, and nevertheless, he could not suppress a grin. "No, no, Sirius. The tree will stand at it's place and stay there, just as all the other trees. Don't cherish false hopes."

But if he thought this was the way to silence Sirius Black, he was dead wrong.

"But imagine that. Come on and visualize it: They all sit there. All the Slytherins together, all spruced up. And then..." he paused theatrically and put on a pathetic face, "BANG!, the tree falls down on them. And buries all the nice little Slytherins underneath it. Broken bones, dislocated shoulders..." Sirius sighed.

"That's enough. As praefect and also as your friend, I have to tell you that you have a very lively fantasy and a much to big mouth for a Hogwarts student that is only in his second term. And now, get out before you get up to something. You're not to come in until everything is finished. And don't even try to send your friends James, Remus or Peter."

Sirius grinned and hurried out of the hall. Arthur Weasley watched him leave, and from that moment on, he never again lost sight of the trees, not even for a second.

About an hour before.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sat at the end of the Great Hall and watched everything.

"Have the trees ever fallen down before?"

"What kind of question is that, Sev?!"

„I mean, they only tie them down, don't they?"

"No. They're also secured by an adherence spell. What do _you_ think!"

„But theoretically, they could fall, couldn't they?"

„Theoretically. But what would that be good for?"

„Come on, Lucius, it was only a question. I just wondered what would happen if such a tree would fall down."

„There would be a huge mess."

Snape grinned. "Imagine such a big, nicely decorated fir falling on the Gryffindors."

Lucius smiled. But then he got serious again. Thoughtfully, he looked at Severus. "You're right."

„What?"

„You're right. Snape, that was an excellent idea." Lucius got up and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"What? What was an excellent idea? MALFOY! What are you planning?"

„Wait and see!"

The evening went by and the night of the ball came.

It was a perfect event. Students and teachers celebrated frolicsomely. The house elves had achieved a masterpiece: There were more cakes and cookies than anyone could ever eat.

Arthur Weasly was relieved to see nothing happen. Absoluteley nothing. Well, except for a few drunk first-graders who had somehow managed to get a bottle of sparkling wine. And Hagrid's dog Storm that had been wrapped in gift wrap paper by some tipsy students and that destroyed the live band's drums in his panic attempt to escape.

Dumbledore rose and was about to give a short speech. In order to make the pupils pay attention, he hit his glass with a golden spoon three times. Right at this moment, a crack and a deafening slivering was heard. Pupils as well as teachers looked around wonderingly. What was the cause of this sound?

Only two out of the mass of pupils smiled in joyful expectation.

And the tree fell...


End file.
